A battery pack generally includes a set of (preferably) identical batteries or individual battery cells. The battery pack can be typically attached to an external application device (e.g., a transmitter) in a detachable manner to supply an electric power to the device or it can be attached to a battery charger to be charged. The batteries located on the battery pack are generally arranged on an underlying support, held down on the support by means of a cover that overlies the batteries, and secured to the underlying support. The terminals of the batteries can be electrically connected to each other (e.g., in series, parallel, or a mixture of both) by means of a number of inter-battery connectors and springs for holding the batteries in the battery pack and to deliver a desired voltage, capacity, and power density.
An intrinsically safe battery pack can be defined as a cell pack whose energy is limited to a point so as not to cause ignition as properly utilized in various atmospheres. Most prior art battery pack designs are not intrinsically safe in a hazardous environment. Such prior art battery pack designs are unable to provide a ruggedized protection with respect to the batteries in a humid and corrosive environment. Additionally, such battery packs do not provide a secured means for replacing the batteries attached to the application device in the hazardous environment.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved interchangeable battery pack apparatus and method. A need also exists for an interchangeable packaging method for providing an intrinsically safe battery pack, as described in greater detail herein.